


План

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: The Politician's Husband, The Special Relationship (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Хойнзу нужно сделать важный звонок. Звонок, ради которого он согласился выступить против Кабинета.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	План

Эйдан звонит ему из туалета. Это отдает какой-то пошлостью, но он уверен: сейчас во всем здании парламента — это пусть самое нелепое, но и самое безопасное место для звонка, которое он только мог найти. Сюда ближайшие минут двадцать, а то и тридцать никто не зайдет. Он отлично сыграл злость и обиду, он разыграл отчаяние, он представлял себе Брюса, когда пинал мусорный бак, он вел себя как безумец в состоянии аффекта, но уже через пару минут весь парламент будет знать, что в мужском сортире на третьем этаже бесится Эйдан Хойнз. Все только покачают головами, но никто не придет, потому что с момента его выступления он — нерукопожатный. Он проиграл. Его заявка на премьерство — лишь выхлоп в воздух. И его политическая карьера закончена — он сам ее загубил, когда попытался осудить решения правительства.

Эйдан звонит ему из туалета и говорит только одну фразу. Он говорит ему то, что давно хотел сказать. Уже несколько лет. Он вынашивал эту фразу бессонными долгими ночами. Он мысленно ее проговаривал на длинных совещаниях. Шептал, глядя, как жена укладывает его детей спать.

Эйдан звонит из туалета и знает, что ему не перезвонят. Потому что этот разговор — только его проблема. Потому что только он готов изменить свою жизнь, да он и так ее сейчас меняет, он же не дурак, он прекрасно понимал, на что шел, связавшись с Брюсом. Это идиоты из Кабинета могут сколько угодно повторять сами себе и журналистам, что в нем взыграли премьерские амбиции. Это Фрея строила его будущую кампанию, а он улыбался, глядя ей в глаза, и знал, что уже ничего больше не будет. Потому что он сам добровольно отказывается от своей картеры. От своих планов. И не ради семьи. А только ради себя самого.

— Я ведь не Клинтон, — говорит Эйдан автоответчику.

Блэр перезванивает ему в тот день, когда Фрея получает Министерство труда и пенсий.


End file.
